Tara Knowles
Tara Knowles is a doctor at St. Thomas Hospital in Charming, California. She is the fiancée Jackson 'Jax' Teller the Mother of Thomas Teller Jr. With Jax now the President of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club she can be consider the club's matriarch and soon to be married to Jax Teller. Biography "We don't know who we are until we're connected to someone else," Tara to Jax. Tara is a native of Charming, California. (She says her heritage is half-Irish.) Tara's mother died when she was nine years old. According to ATF Agent June Stahl, she had a "drunk daddy," and Tara has described him as a "bit of a packrat." She was Jax's high-school girlfriend, and during this era she got a crow tattoo on her lower back representing her connection to SAMCRO. Tara was arrested in Jax's company at least three times in 1996. Tara left town when Jax was 19, trying to get away from small-town life and the heavy-handed influence of the club. According to Gemma this all but broke Jax's heart. After leaving Charming she moved in with a cousin of her father's who lived in San Diego, studied at UC San Diego where she graduated with honors, attended medical school in Chicago (Feinberg Medical School at Northwestern University according to her file in "Fun Town" but "Loyola Med" according to Agent Stahl in "Better Half,") where she was at the top of her class, and then went on to her internship in Chicago Presbyterian. While in Chicago she dated ATF agent Josh Kohn, and got pregnant by him, but had an abortion at six weeks. Kohn became intimidating at a certain point in their relationship so she took out a restraining order against him several months before she returned to Charming, after an absence of 11 years. Season One She now works as a pediatric resident at the local hospital, St. Thomas. A capable physician, she often tended to Jax's gravely ill infant son Abel Teller during the infant's hospitalization. She lives in her childhood home, which was left to her by her father when he died. (She also drives a Cutlass her father had parked in the garage under "two tons of old newspapers.") Tara's relationship with Jax upon her return to Charming was largely tentative, based primarily on their mutual concern for gravely ill Abel, until ATF Agent Kohn came to town looking to continue their relationship on the pretext of investigating the Sons of Anarchy. Afraid for her life, she sought Jax's help in driving off Kohn. Jax stabbed Kohn's car on her behalf, beat him bloody in an altercation at Floyd's barber shop, and then escorted him out of town. After Kohn returned in the dead of night and attacked Tara in her own home, she shot Kohn in the gut and then called Jax for help. The couple discussed the matter, and against the backdrop of Kohn's continued abuse and haranguing, Jax decided the best course of action was to shoot Kohn in the head, thereby putting a permanent end to his intimidation tactics and bullying. Tara and Jax then fell into each others' arms and made love while an iPod played the Andy Williams song "Can't Get Used to Losing You" on repeat. Following the killing of Kohn, Jax and Tara seemed to settle into a largely healthy and positive romantic relationship. Tara spent more time with Jax at the clubhouse, played nice with Gemma and worked to heal wounded club associate Cameron Hayes. The Jax-Tara relationship was seen to disintegrate after his ex-wife Wendy Case returned from rehab. In the penultimate season-one episode "The Sleep of Babies," Tara is seen sleeping alone while Jax and Wendy make love. In the final episode of the first season, "The Revelator," Tara tells Jax that she has arranged to return to Chicago as she doesn't believe she is cut out for life in Charming. This makes Jax angry and he storms off. At the end of the episode Tara is seen to have changed her mind, as she turns up at Donna Winston's funeral, and Jax and Tara share a kiss. Season Two Season 2 shows Tara officially becoming Jax's "old lady," and becoming integrated into the club's world. After Gemma was raped, she turned to Tara for medical help. Tara encouraged Gemma to seek out counseling to deal with the psychological repercussions of the attack, but Gemma was reluctant. However, Tara's help with Gemma, along with her help raising Abel, seemed to help heal the rift between Tara and Gemma. Tara's connection with Jax and SAMCRO, on the other hand, causes problems for her at work. Gemma accidentally broke Tara's nose after Tara startled her. However, one of the hospital administrators, Margaret Murphy, believed that Jax was responsible for the injury and warned Tara about the problems her association with Jax could cause her. Later, Margaret files a "hostile work environment" complaint against Tara after Gemma confronts the administrator about the hospital's desire to move Chibs to another facility because his insurance situation. Chibs later complains of head pain and is able to stay at the hospital. Margaret accused Tara of coaching Chibs with his symptoms and had Tara's privileges suspended. When Jax decided that he wanted to go nomad, Tara was upset that he made this decision without talking to her, but unlike just about everyone else connected to the club, she felt like it might be the right decision, given the tension between Jax and Clay. Gemma lets Tara know that as Jax's "old lady", Tara has considerable prestige and respect in the club after other women in the club defer to her, and that she shouldn't "take any shit" from anyone. Later, Tara confronts Margaret after a verbal exchange that gets ugly, with Tara choking her and punching her in the face. Tara tells Margaret "I know where you live, I know where your kids go to school" and informs her that the cops are on SAMCRO's payroll and that the club runs Charming. Tara advises Margaret to keep her mouth shut and retract her complaint. Margaret, face bloody, quickly agrees. In the season two finale, Tara attempted to convince Gemma to not get revenge but was unsuccessful. She was present at Jax's home when Cameron Hayes appeared and he tied her to a chair before kidnapping Abel Teller. She was seen being consoled by Chief David Hale. Season Three Tara is still saddened by the loss of Abel. As time goes by, Jax is constantly pushing her away. While visiting Gemma when she was on the run, Tara helped Gemma kill her father's caregiver and Tig helped them cover it up. She later reveals to Gemma in the hospital that she is six weeks pregnant with Jax's child. After Jax breaks up with Tara,she catches him with Cara Cara pornstar, Ima. Later in the day Tara is at Jax's house packing. He apologizes for what she saw earlier, but she feels he wanted her to see it, because he wants her gone and he knew it was the one thing that would drive her away. She expresses that she thinks he is doing because he hates her for what happened to Abel, but he continues to say that it is to protect her and she still doesn't believe him. When Tara leaves Jax's house it is shown that recently ousted Calaveras MC leader, Hector Salazar has been secretly stalking her and Jax. The way Tara starts feeling and her anxiousness to keep the baby a secret from Jax permanently indicates she might be thinking about getting an abortion. Gemma convinces Tara to wait until Jax gets back and look into Abel's eyes before she does anything. Gemma wants Tara to try to mend the relationship because Jax hasn't been thinking clearly since Abel's abduction. She ultimately helps Gemma escape custody so that she can accompany Clay and Jax to Belfast. Recently Tara was asked by Lyla if she knew of any clinics that did abortions. After she goes with Lyla to have the procedure done they have a conversation about why Lyla is doing it and as it turns out Lyla is having the same problem with Opie that Tara is having with Jax; he won't open up to her in fear of what might happen. After the conversation Tara sets an appointment for herself to have an abortion as well. Later, Tara reveals to Margaret Murphy that she is going to have an abortion and Murphy offers to drive her to the clinic. During a staged car accident, the two women are taken hostage by Hector Salazar and his girlfriend Louisa. Salazar found Tara's location through information from Jacob Hale, Jr., the corrupt businessman who is trying to become the mayor of Charming. While Tara and Margaret were being held by Salazar, Margaret was crying and panicking Tara was calm and cool about the situation. She even tells Margaret to try and get some sleep. When Tara gets a chance to go to the bathroom she looks for something to use as a weapon. She breaks off a peace of the mirror and Salazar's girlfriend breaks into the bathroom. Tara cut cuts her neck and is close to escaping with Margaret until Salazar arrives. After a stand off Tara tells him that is girlfriend is in the bathroom bleeding badly. She says that she will keep his girlfriend alive if he lets Margaret go. After they leave the house Salazar's girlfriend dies in the car and Salazar grabs Tara, throws her on the car and puts a gun to her head. Salazar takes Tara to Jacob Hale's office, where he takes Hale hostage as well. When he makes his demands one of them is for Jax to come in. Tara sees him pull out a knife and he tells her that he plans to kill her and make Jax watch and then kill Jax. When Jax comes in, Salazar is about to kill Tara, but is stabbed by Jacob Hale. Jax wrestles the gun from Salazar and gives it to Tara and tells her to kill anyone who is not a cop. When the whole ordeal is over with Jax and Tara go to doctor for an ultrasound to make sure the baby is healthy. Jax and Tara go to Gemma's house where she sees Abel and happily holds him and welcomes him back home. In the season finale Tara has become more involved in the club. She drives Jimmy O back to the garage with him in the trunk after SAMCRO buys him off the Russians, Jax makes sure that she wears a bulletproof vest to insure her safety in case something goes wrong. When Stahl tells the club about the deal Jax made with her, which was actually a trap by the club to kill Stahl and Jimmy, she hugs him goodbye for fear that the club will kill him in prison. In the closing minute of the season 3 finale, Tara reads letters from John Teller to his mistress Maureen Ashby implying that Gemma and Clay would be responsible for his death should it happen. Season Four Jax and Tara got engaged. Clay orders a hit on her. It goes wrong and Jax saves her. However her hand is crushed and she may never save another life again. Category:Characters Category:People associated with/Members of SAMCRO Category:Regular characters